Jisatsu Baru
by blackbloodedkunoichi
Summary: Sakura lives with her poor mother, working at the local cafe for money, but when an opportunity arises for more money, will Sakura give herself away? ItaSaku AU, WIP, warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Jisatsu** **Baru**

**Summary: **Sakura lives with her poor mother, working at the local café for money, but when an opportunity arises for more money, will Sakura give herself away? ItaSaku AU

**Ages:**

**Itachi: 22**

**Sakura: 18**

**Rating: **Hard M, swearing, drugs, alcohol, lemons later on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one 'strip'. **

Sakura glanced at the white face of her clock, and then looked up to see if her bus was coming yet. No sign, she sighed, the buses were _always _late! Sitting on the small, uncomfortable seat, she tightened her hold on her black coat.

It was early January and still very cold; bad weather to be waiting for a 10 minute late bus. Plus, slipping on ice after working in a dingy little café for the day, you wouldn't want to see a lot of ice for a long time or cold for that matter.

Finally, her bus turned up, glad it was here Sakura hurried on, paying the unclean looking bald man. Swiftly she walked over to a vacant seat, sitting down and staring out of the window, watching the ugly buildings pass her by.

It was a fifteen minute journey, Sakura was glad to get off of the bus; a baby in the back had been screaming the whole ride.

She now had a headache, another thing to add to her bad day happenings.

She was happy she was here though; this part of town was decent, Ino was lucky enough to have a man like Shikamaru. Her heels made clicking noises as they landed on the grey pavement, people passing her by always turned their noses up at her, just because she was in her greasy uniform!

She was used to it; she just kept her head down until she came to Ino's penthouse. Climbing the steep, white stairs she got to the large and also white door, giving a quick knock she heard shuffling behind the door.

A blond woman opened the door, "Sakura-chaaaaaan!" She squealed, hugging and ushering Sakura into her luxurious house. "Hey, Ino-chan; how have things been with you and Shikamaru?" Sakura smiled politely, sitting down on the comfy cream sofa.

Ino grinned, sitting on a chair opposite her female companion, "I'm excellent! Shikamaru and I are actually planning on having a baby…" she trailed off, still grinning. Sakura gave a surprised noise, "wow, I never got the vibe you were the baby type, are you sure about it?" Sakura's jade eyes took in the whole room, she hadn't been here in so long, plus the décor still amazed her.

Ino nodded, "I really love Shikamaru, I've never met a man like him, and you know that! You should really start thinking about getting someone, you know…ah, would you like a drink?"

Sakura nodded, shrugging off her coat, "Coffee, please." She mumbled, running a hand through her pink locks. She watched Ino make the coffee, silently wishing she could have the luck Ino had had.

"So…how are things going with you?" Her friend asked curiously. Sakura heaved a sigh, "not good, we seriously have no money, I'm trying to support my mum and little brother on my own with a stupid little job like this! Urgh, I wish I had stayed in university, my professor said I could have become a great doctor! But of course, I needed work at that moment as mums boyfriend had cleaned her out." Sakura scowled, leaning back against the couch.

Ino gave her a sympathetic look, handing her the coffee. They sat in silence for a while, Ino's frown of concentration making Sakura wonder what the blond was thinking.

"What's up, Ino?" She asked, inquisitiveness lighting her eyes as she sipped on her coffee. Ino gazed at her friend, "Sakura…tomorrow night, if I drove you, would you come to this bar, it's called '**Jisatsu Baru**' with me and Shikamaru? I'll give you a dress and a pair of shoes to wear." Ino stated; lips quirking up into a smile.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "you want me to come to a bar with you, and your man no doubt? What's going on?" suspicion leaked into her voice. Ino shrugged, lazily watching her friend. "Nothing is going on, you're paranoid" she scolded.

Sakura shook her head, "right," she mumbled. "Okay, I'm not working late tomorrow anyway." Sakura exhaled noisily.

"If you want, you could stay here for the night…?" Ino offered, sipping her own tea. Sakura was always welcome to stay; she was like a sister to Ino!

Sakura nodded, "I would like that a lot. I'm also really tired, so you wouldn't mind me retiring a little early, would you?" Sakura asked, the day wearing her out. Ino shook her head, "you can sleep in that favourite spare bedroom of yours." She stated, nodding in the direction.

"Where is Shikamaru anyway?" Sakura queried, Ino glared at the TV with her arms crossed, "he had some business in need of taking care of." She mumbled, pouting.

Sakura giggled, "you hate it when he goes away, don't you? But, anyway…about this bar, you just want me to come with you, right? It's just that, now I think about it, I've heard about that bar, young girls go in there and they never come out alone." Sakura stared at Ino questioningly.

Ino smirked at her, "forehead girl, you think I would take you to a bar to just sell you off or something? Stop asking questions, what I'm doing is for your own good, even if I have to drag you there. Now, tomorrow we could go get a nice dress and shoes for you, and then have lunch on the heath, okay?" her friend smiled cheerily, listing the things they could do.

Sakura grinned, "I haven't been shopping in yeas Ino-pig! I would love to" she set her cup of coffee on the glass table. She stood up, stretching and yawning, "Well then Ino, I think I'm going to retire! Have a nice hot bath and then a long sleep." Sakura said in satisfaction.

Ino nodded, "you do that, I'm going to wait up for Shika's phone call," she winked at Sakura, shooing her off.

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes as her muscles relaxed under the hot water. She had been on her feet all day taking orders, she loved a good bath before going to sleep, but sometimes she got home so tired, she fell asleep before having a bath, or falling asleep _in _the bath!

She got out of the bath, getting on her underwear and crawling underneath the sheets of the double bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep; not knowing that the next night would change her life forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ino dialled Shikamaru's mobile number; it rang three times before he answered.

"Shika-kun, tomorrow night get Itachi to go to Jisatsu Baru, I have something he has been trying to find." Ino calmly stated, glancing behind her to make sure Sakura wasn't there.

There was a pause.

"I cannot guarantee his arrival, but I will try. Is it that Haruno girl you have been speaking about?" The lazy man asked.

"Yes, it is…she doesn't know what she has to do yet, but when she knows the money involved and how Itachi treats a lady, I'm sure she will be fine about it. I miss you, you know…when're you going to come back?" Ino pouted, coming off subject.

Shikamaru sighed, "I know it's troublesome but I need to take care of this for Itachi, perhaps in a week or two. Now I have to go, the best time I could say to get there would be about 7:00pm, okay?"

"Sure, love you!" Ino said before hanging up. She felt a little guilty but she knew in the long run Sakura would thank her immensely for her doings. Even if in the beginning she feels lost and doesn't know what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa! This dress is really nice!" Ino yelled from across the expensive dress shop. Sakura gazed at the dress her friend was enthusiastically shoving in her face, "it's nice, but it's a lot of money…" Sakura trailed off with wide eyes.

Ino scoffed at her, "nonsense! I'm going to spend a lot on you today!" She then skipped over to another rack of clothing, searching for something else. "Sakura, pick anything you want!" She added, grinning from ear to ear.

Sakura looked through dresses, she turned back to Ino with a frown, "I don't particularly like anything here." She admitted, looking ashamed. Ino nodded; "to the next shop then!" she then briskly walked out of the shop, dumping everything she was holding.

They shopped for the perfect dress for what seemed forever, but only a couple of hours. In the tenth shop of their conquering, Ino found the dress she wanted Sakura to wear.

It was black leather, it only just covered Sakura's bum, in the middle there was a large split and it was tied up with black frilly lace so it wouldn't fall apart, the laces zigzagging over each other.

_Oh god no, I'm not wearing that abomination of a creation!_ Sakura thought to herself incredulously.

Ino glared defiantly at her friend, "Sakura, you're wearing it! And I'm getting this one!" she said dreamily, picking out another dress for herself, it was the same as Sakura's but instead of the split going right down the middle, it went down her cleavage and then turned to slither down her back.

"We're going to look like sluts! We're only supposed to be going to a bar, not whoring ourselves off!" Sakura said in annoyance. Ino was silent, "Sakura, you're getting it. You'll see why later" Ino replied quietly.

Sakura stared at her friend, and then sighed, nodding her head; her friend could be _very_ stubborn. Ino smiled brightly, "now, shoes! A pair of black high heels will be best for the both of us, also some black stockings." Ino confirmed, going over to the paying counter.

By the time Ino and Sakura got back to Ino's place, it was about 5:30pm. They just had about time to have baths, do their hair and get dressed.

By the time they had both had baths, it was 6:00pm, now was time for their hair to be done. First was Sakura, her hair was going to be curled and piled atop her head, little curls framing her face.

Ino was going to have her hair down and straight, not wanting to look too over the top; after all, she wasn't getting a man tonight, was she?

When that was finished, they had to get dressed which was done quite quickly. Ino giggled at her friend, "Sakura, you look sexy!" She nudged Sakura, looking at herself in the mirror and winking.

Sakura stared flabbergasted; she had never _ever _dressed up like this! She glanced at Ino, "you look lovely Ino" she murmured, still shocked. Ino beamed, "of course" She cockily answered, "now, time for make-up!" happily, the blondette went to get her make-up.

Sakura settled on the chair, awaiting Ino. She would make sure Ino didn't cake the make-up on her; she already looked quite slutty but in a sexy way, but with a lot of make-up, it would really look bad.

Ino only put on a light skin colour for lipstick, mascara and black eyeliner on Sakura. For herself, she wore mascara, eyeliner and a dark colour for lipstick.

When this was all done, it was 6:40pm they had about 20 minutes to get to the bar. Luckily it was just about 20 minutes from Ino's flat.

Hurrying out of the door Sakura checked her hair and make-up with a squeal, "thank you so much Ino, I've never done myself up like this before!" she hugged her friend, making sure not to smudge their make-up.

Ino batted her off, "don't be silly, you'll thank me more later! Quickly now, we have to hurry!" Sakura didn't pay much attention to Ino's words as she saw Ino's car.

It was beautiful.

A silver Mercedes sports car, beautiful; Sakura had never been in one, hell she had never been in _any_ nice cars! As she gawked at the car, Ino tapped her foot impatiently by the now open door of the car, "are you going to stand there and gawk, or are you going to get the fuck in?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head with a weak smile, "sorry" she mumbled, quickly getting into the car and putting her seat-belt on. Ino rolled her eyes, getting in and speeding off, heading for the bar.

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at the outside of the bar. It was definitely not what you would expect with the rumours of woman in here. The front looked like an expensive restaurant…a very _dark _restaurant.

Sakura hesitantly followed Ino out of the car and towards the front entrance where some people were already going in.

Ino linked arms with her, batting her eyelashes at the bouncer; "hey darling, I'm Shika's" she smiled sensually. The butch man nodded, allowing them entrance quickly. Ino showed Sakura to the bar, ordering two drinks and looking around, locking her gaze on something, or rather; _someone_.

Sakura glanced at the object of Ino's attention. All she could see was hands folded neatly on a table; the rest of the person was in shadows. Sakura smiled at the barman as he handed her the coke, she gulped it down.

She was thirsty!

Ino leaned over to Sakura, "Sakura, come on" she whispered in her friend's ear. Sakura raised an eyebrow; Ino shook her head and headed towards the table occupied by the stranger.

Ino sat Sakura across from the person, herself sitting next to Sakura. She smiled; "hello Itachi-san" she murmured, blinking at him, trying to see him. Sakura gave Ino a confused look, "did we come here to meet him? Where's Shikamaru?" She confusedly asked.

Ino turned her head to her friend, "Shika will be coming any minute now." She stated matter-of-factly. Turning back to Itachi she stared intently at the darkness, "so, Itachi? What do you think?" She eagerly asked.

A long silence remained after Ino's question.

"…She will do." Was Itachi's impassive response; his baritone voice washed over Sakura, shocks bolting down her spine. How could just a voice do that to someone? He had the sexiest voice she had ever heard in her life!

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "what do you mean, 'she will do'?" she asked, suspiciously watching Ino as she couldn't see the man. Ino said nothing, but stared at her friend, "Sakura, you will thank me in the near future, remember I did this for you." Ino's answer only confused Sakura more.

Sakura gave a frustrated sigh, "stop talking in riddles, what the hell is going on?" She tried to raise her voice, but she didn't want to draw more attention to herself, all the men were watching her.

…Well her dress _was_ short…

Itachi gave a small chuckle, "she doesn't know? You will have to tell her." He stated, picking up his glass of straight up whiskey.

Ino nodded her head, "Sakura, this man, well…perhaps I should start with the place. This place, the reason why women go here alone and come back out with a man is because rich men come here to pick up women who have…money problems. They give you whatever you need, and in return you…"

"Become their whores." Itachi calmly cut Ino off. Sakura's gasp of outrage and surprise was his answer, "how dare you Ino! I refuse to become your…your…whore!" she frowned, about to get up but Ino's tug on her dress stopped her.

"Who said you were good enough to become my whore?" Itachi asked his face blank of emotions even though they couldn't see it. Sakura glowered at him, blushing. "This was obviously the plan, I refuse…" there was a little doubt in her voice.

Ino sighed softly, "Sakura, Itachi doesn't treat his…err people he picks up from here like that. He actually doesn't do it often, he's done it about two times before for conveniences and he always treated them to trips and gave them everything. Your family will be fine after awhile." Ino smiled softly, reassuringly at her friend.

Sakura re-sat herself in her chair, staring at her drink. "I'm so tempted, but…it would be degrading…I haven't even seen you," she protested. Itachi leaned forward slightly, showing his arms that were covered by his white cotton shirt.

"You'll see me soon," he murmured, draining the rest of his drink and sitting back in his chair. Sakura lowered her gaze with a blush, he sounded very, _very_ sexy.

Ino stared at her friend as she saw Shikamaru walk through the door. She got up and ran towards him as best she could in high heels, "Shika-kun!" She cried, jumping into his arms and kissing him on his lips softly.

Sakura watched with a small smile, before looking back at the outline of Itachi. "Well, do I have to do…anything?" She timidly asked, fidgeting with her hands.

"I will have my driver take us to a local hotel; you have to go through a small test before anything." He mumbled, calling Shikamaru over. Ino sat in Shikamaru's lap as he sat down. Sakura looked around curiously, "hey Ino, is this how you and Shikamaru met?" she queried. At her friends nod, Sakura pondered on it for a little while.

If she could get Itachi to love her as much as Shikamaru loved Ino, and…she fell in love with him, things would be pretty okay.

At the time she hadn't known Itachi, but as she did, her hope of him falling for her near deflated.

"Come on then Sakura-san, let's get to that hotel." Itachi's smooth voice broke her out of her reverie. Nodding her head, she cautiously stood up, finishing her drink and leaving it on the table.

Sakura didn't look at Itachi; she stared at the bottom of his pressed black trousers and black shoes. Why wouldn't she look at him? She didn't know herself; she just wanted to wait until they got to the hotel so she could see on her own.

She glanced at the black sports car with tinted out windows, was this Itachi's ride? Her thoughts were answered when the driver got out and bowed to Itachi, opening the back door for Itachi and her.

Sakura got in, staring out of the window silently, waving goodbye to Ino and Shikamaru. The ride was in silence, Sakura was quite glad it was over; the silence wasn't what you would call 'comfortable'.

He led her into the hotel, booking the best room they had for the night. While they waited for the room, Sakura looked around. It must have been a 6 star hotel from the looks of things; it was like a palace in here! Large, cream walls, cream pillars, cream sofas in the waiting room, marble made the floor and desk, the doors were large and made out of glass and huge paintings hung on the walls.

Itachi took Sakura's hand in his own, leading her towards the old fashioned gold lift. Sakura didn't protest, she let him lead her into the lift and out, down two halls to stop at a large, white door.

Itachi opened the door and as Sakura slowly walked in, she couldn't help but mutter 'wow', hoping he hadn't heard.

She stood in the middle of the room, gradually; she turned her head to look at Itachi.

Her jaw dropped. He…he…she couldn't describe him, he was sexy, handsome, gorgeous, beautiful…all packed in one. His scarlet coloured eyes watched her with little amusement, he had slightly tanned skin and long black hair that was in a low ponytail going down his back, she couldn't see how long it was. Raven bangs fell into his eyes, he had a perfect nose and his lips weren't too small or too big. He had on a white cotton shirt that wasn't tucked in, black pressed pants and black shoes.

A perfectly shaped black eyebrow rose as he threw his sheathed katana on the bed, giving her a small smirk at her response to seeing him.

Sakura looked away slowly, hands at her sides she glanced at the still standing Itachi.

His staring was starting to unnerve her.

"So…what do I do for this…thing?" Sakura asked shyly, staring around the nicely decorated room. The bed had plain white sheets, the floor was a deep red colour carpet and there was French furniture to fill the room.

Itachi watched her, tucking some black bangs behind his ear, he leered at her.

"Strip," his simple command had Sakura staring at him disbelievingly.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: **I hope you liked it 3 I might be looking for a beta, someone who isn't busy and at least comes on everyday for an hour or so. But I do not know if I want a beta…I haven't even asked Mitsuki-oneesan. 3 Review's definitely make me happy; I'll try and get the next chapter up in two weeks, which will be on…April 6, but I might do it in a week…March 30. We shall see XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Jisatsu Baru**

**Summary: **Sakura lives with her poor mother, working at the local café for money, but when an opportunity arises for more money, will Sakura give herself away? ItaSaku AU

**Chapter two **

**Authors note: **I'm glad with the response I got with this story, I'll be sure to continue it 3 XD I have to say a big thank you to Arwen, you have and keep helping me with this story! If you hadn't of given me so many ideas, I probably would have taken longer with this chapter! 3

SANTA CAME EARLY MY DUCKIES!

**Rating: Hard M, swearing, some violence, drug taking, and lime/lemon later on.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap: **"So…what do I do for this…thing?" Sakura asked shyly, staring around the nicely decorated room. The bed had plain white sheets, the floor was a deep red colour carpet and there was French furniture to fill the room.

Itachi watched her, tucking some black bangs behind his ear, he leered at her.

"Strip," his simple command had Sakura staring at him disbelievingly.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

The word echoed in Sakura's head, the surprise written all over her face. Her green eyes narrowing as she snarled at him, "Excuse me? You think I'm going to strip, in front of you, right now?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Itachi remained motionless, "you agreed to this, it's not that hard to do." He calmly stated. Sakura gawked at him, "are you crazy? I only know your name, and you expect to nod my head, and undress? I don't think so," Sakura defiantly muttered.

Itachi shrugged, "I'm helping myself, and you. You need money badly; I need someone for a personal toy. It's not that hard to comprehend, is it?" Itachi sighed in annoyance. Sakura made an angry noise at the back of her throat, her brow furrowing.

Striding towards the door, she stopped short of opening it. An image of her mother and little sister had just run through her head. Her mother had been drunk at the time, crying. Her little sister was staring at their mother with confusion and fear, whimpering. Sakura had been 14 at the time; she had enveloped her sister in a hug, dragging her out of the room, lying on the bed with her and sung her to sleep. Her little sister was lucky to have Sakura. When Sakura was growing up, she had no one, no one to protect her from seeing her mother take drugs, to walk in on her mother and another boyfriend fucking, to be the one to pick up the pieces of her mother's doings.

She didn't hate her mother; on the contrary, she loved her dearly. But she knew, knew that her mother wasn't all up there. She could never hate her mother what she had done, she had still loved Sakura and Sayoko, she just needed a little help.

Sakura heaved a sigh closing her eyes, she turned around. Slowly, she re-opened her eyes, making her way to the centre of the room again, turning to face the dangerous man. She looked at the floor as she slowly unzipped her dress, gradually stepping out of it when it got to her ankles.

She got a hold of her tights, letting them fall down her legs, stepping out of them also. She now stood in her white panties and white bra, looking a little too _innocent _for what she was actually doing.

Itachi had watched with mild interest, until he walked towards her. Stopping in front of her, one hand came to rest on the pins holding Sakura's hair up. As he took them out, Sakura bowed her head, her pink locks tumbling down her back and curtaining half of her face.

"That wasn't too hard, ne?" Itachi commented, circling her, as if she was his prey. Sakura said nothing, her hands held tightly before her. He ran his hands down her arms, across her chest, down her legs and over her flat stomach.

Sakura trembled lightly, "wh-what are you do-doing?" She fearfully asked, looking down into his eyes. He was crouching, still feeling her legs.

"I'm looking to see your skin type e.g.…" He stated, standing up and cupping her face with his hand gently. Sakura looked away from his intense stare, looking at the side of the bed and biting her bottom lip.

Itachi sauntered towards the bed, sitting on the edge and patting the space beside him. Sakura hesitantly went and sat next to him, leaving a large gap between them. Sakura nervously watched Itachi, her hands sitting in her lap.

"Are you untouched?" He asked his voice as flat as coke that you leave over night without the lid on. Sakura blushed furiously, "I think that would be a bit obvious!" Sakura gnawed on her lip, god was she embarrassed!

Itachi nodded with a little amusement, "how many boyfriends have you had?" He asked. Sakura coughed a little, "I don't think this is appropriate!" She stared outside of the window.

He stood up, walking over to the table to the phone, dialling reception's number and ordering some food and champagne. Sakura watched a little cautiously, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"…But no, I have had none. I never had the time," Sakura admitted, staring at her toes. "Hn…" Itachi trailed off, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

Sakura agitatedly sighed, "Was this test necessary? I mean taking off my clothes…" Sakura watched Itachi for any signs of emotion.

"I had to see how desperate you were, how much you needed this." He evenly said. Sakura snorted, "I need it, I know that" she stood up, walking into the bathroom and getting on the white bathe robe.

The food came and they ate in silence. Itachi poured two glasses of champagne, handing one to Sakura and signalling that they should make a toast.

The two glasses clinked together, "congratulations on passing the test, Sakura." Itachi's deep voice made Sakura smile a little.

Hey, she might have become someone's personal toy, but at least she was going to get paid handsomely for it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura glared at Ino, "you never told me I had to strip!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air in Ino's kitchen. Ino stayed silent, getting the milk out of the fridge before turning to her friend with a stony expression. "I was only trying to help you. At least now you and your family will have money," Ino said.

Sakura glowered at her friend, "yeah, but how long will it take until the bastard wants to fuck, huh? I'm 18, I don't…argh!" Sakura sat down at the table, burying her head in her arms, "I don't want to do this." She whispered, knowing her friend still heard her.

Ino leaned against her sink, "Sakura, none of us wanted to do it, but look what happened, me and Shikamaru are happy. The other girls I know, you will meet them-" Ino was cut off by her ringing phone.

Ino's conversation was short; Sakura looked at Ino as she heard the phone being shut. Ino was smiling slightly, "Sakura, there is going to be a big party tonight, Itachi is going to be there and has ordered you be there as well!" Ino quickly dialled another number, calling some people before instructing Sakura to get ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Ino walked into the noisy party, Sakura looking around, watching everything and everyone. Ino led her over to a large table where six people already sat. Itachi was one of them; he stared at her, beckoning her over to the spare seat beside him.

Sakura sat next to him, glancing at the person to her left. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, my little brother." Itachi commented, waving to the man next to her. She nodded to him, he doing the same.

_Wow, Itachi and Sasuke look so alike, it's almost uncanny!_

Sakura stared at the black haired man, Sasuke had dark eyes and his hair, well, if it was longer he would be a duplicate of Itachi!

Itachi introduced Sakura to everyone else, first was Naruto, a hyperactive -good-looking in a cute way- man. He had light blue eyes that were filled with child-like innocence and happiness, blond floppy hair and tanned skin.

It struck Sakura as odd to why the man was wearing bright orange, and every other man at the table were wearing dark clothes, blacks, browns, greys e.g.

The other man, Neji, was very elegant looking, long brown hair that was neatly combed and trailed down his back and _white _eyes! They looked very wise, as if they saw everything…which they probably did! Sakura had noticed the Byakugan wielder's cold gaze on her since she had gotten to the party.

The next man, Gaara, was very quiet, he seemed like he didn't want to be here, but was dragged here by someone or other. He had short red hair, the colour of grass for eyes and a pale complexion…it seemed like these guys needed to get more sun, all of them were pale!

Sakura watched people chatter happily, looking to the table a little away from them to two very loud, drunk people.

There was an old man and a young looking blond woman. They were both drunk and playing a card game, from the looks of it, the woman was losing miserably.

Sakura jumped when she felt a hand settle comfortably on her thigh. Gasping in surprise under her breath, Sakura let her eyes travel up the arm from under the table, looking into Itachi's face which was turned away from her.

She glanced around to make sure no one had seen, but everyone was in their own little world chatting and drinking away.

"What are you doing, Itachi?" She hissed, her hand settling atop of his and trying and failing in pulling it away. Itachi raised an eyebrow, "I can do what I like, and I wanted to put my hand atop of your thigh." He said slowly, bringing his glass of sake to his lips and sipping delicately.

Sakura glared at her glass of water, her hand moving away rather begrudgingly. Itachi nodded his head in approval, "you're learning" he murmured, his fingers moving down just a little so they brushed down her inner thigh, making her squirm in pleasure or discomfort, she herself didn't know; Perhaps a mixture of both.

Itachi stroked her thigh, smiling slightly at Naruto who was beside him. He had found Naruto when he was Sasuke's age alone and crying. From then on he had brought Naruto up himself, Naruto had become like a son to Itachi, but of course, he would never admit that to anyone, it had taken him 10 years to admit it to himself!

Sakura lent slightly on Itachi, her head inclining against the post of her chair. Itachi's hand had become quite the dare devil, crawling slowly up her thigh, taking her skirt up with it.

Sakura bit her lip, better biting her lip off than yelling at Itachi and slapping him! She didn't want to anger him, she had heard some stories from Ino, and some weren't very pleasant.

"Itachi, can't you save this for later or something?" she begged quietly, now noticing the amused expression of Sasuke, the raised eyebrow from Gaara and Neji's cold gaze. Itachi tutted her, "you're mine, I'll do what I want, where I want, when I want, how I want." He surmised.

Sakura stood up quickly as Itachi's fingers came in contact with the hem of her panties, staring at the now silent table as they gave her questioning looks. She gave a nervous smile "ehehe, I just need a bit of fresh air." She mumbled.

Sighing in relief as she got out of the smoky noisy room, Sakura closed her eyes as she leant on the balcony itself, re-opening her eyes to stare out at the beautiful view of the ocean and mountains beyond.

She breathed in the salty air, smiling to herself as her hair waved about everywhere.

"A beautiful night," A deep, cold voice murmured from beside Sakura. She jumped, a hand flying to her chest to where her heart was beating frantically. She coughed as she saw Neji, "please, don't scare me like that" she groaned, looking back at the ocean.

There was a comfortable silence, Sakura watched as the sea gulls flew over them, watching the trees as their leaves swayed with the wind.

"…So, you are the property of Uchiha Itachi?" Neji asked, watching Sakura with mild interest. She glared daggers at him, "don't ever say that again, my name is Haruno Sakura!" Sakura defiantly stated, annoyed with this "property" shit.

Neji gave an amused chuckle, "a defiant one. Nice to see, most of them from Jisatsu Baru are so docile." Neji looked up at the half moon, admiring its glowing beauty. Sakura finally really looked at Neji; he definitely was very good-looking, in an elegant manner.

Neji turned his attention back to her, "see something you like?" he gave another amused chuckle at her small blush.

"Sakura, come back inside, you'll freeze to death." Itachi's voice came from the doorway of the large balcony. Sakura glanced at Itachi as he leaned against the frame of the door, looking at her expectantly.

Sakura bowed her head to Neji, "it was nice speaking to you, Neji-san was it?" at his nod Sakura smiled, walking towards Itachi and letting him lead her back inside, not before glaring back at Neji with a dangerous, killer intent sparking up in his red eyes.

Neji pressed his back into the cement of the balcony, crossing his arms over his chest, he gave a small smirk.

Itachi brought her closer to his body, "I do not want you alone with Hyuuga Neji ever again. You will be in my company or someone I trust." Itachi said with a firm tone. Sakura frowned, "why? He seemed nice!" she protested, not seeing the danger she was putting herself in by the way his jaw clenched.

"Neji wants you, can you not see it by the way he looks at you, or perhaps, you're too stupid to notice it?" Itachi whispered in her ear exasperatedly. Her eyes widened as she stared at her hands, that handsome man _wanted _her?

She snapped out of her confused daze, glowering at Itachi, "Did you call me stupid?" She growled, trying to move away from him as he brought her to the dance floor. Itachi smirked at her, "so I did." He spun her around in his arms, before brining her back towards him, one hand on her back as their feet moved together in sync.

Sakura snarled at him, "You're not my father! You cannot tell me who I can, and cannot speak with!" She disputed. Itachi spun her again, this time; he held her hips, moving her in perfect movement with him, her back pressed to his chest. "I may not be your father, but I _own _you, it looks like it will take longer for you to understand that, but I can wait," Itachi whispered huskily against her neck, planting a lustful kiss on her pulse.

Sakura shivered in delight, her head lolling onto his shoulder, she glared at him out of the corner of her eye, "Itachi, you're…you're…irritating!" She mumbled, moving away from him and striding over to the table once again.

"Hn…I've never been told that before." Itachi answered as he quickly moved past her sitting down and smiling politely at her as she also sat down.

Sakura listened in on Sasuke's and Naruto's conversation, they were talking about who had the best and largest kunai collection or something. Wasn't very interesting, but it was amusing to see them argue so much.

"So, Sakura, do you specialize in ninjutsu?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow. Sakura looked at him with a smile, "well, I know some, but I'm not very good. I specialize in Genjutsu, I'm also a pretty good medic-nin" Sakura smiled again.

Sasuke nodded, "I see…" he trailed off. "Oh oh, I like genjutsu! But I love ramen more!" Naruto happily interrupted, grinning.

Sakura stared at him blankly. Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "…swiftly moving on. Sakura, don't listen to dobe, he isn't all there." Sasuke grinned, watching Naruto's response with amusement.

Naruto growled, "teme, how do you always manage to make me look so stupid?" Naruto said as anime tears streamed down his face. Sasuke chuckled in mirth, "because you are stupid and I'm good at it?" he cockily answered, folding his arms behind his head.

Sakura frowned, staring at the table as the light from the spotlights disappeared, someone had gotten rid of the light, bathing her in darkness. "Sakura-san, would you like to dance?" Neji politely asked.

Sakura glimpsed at the man that stood over her, then looked back at Itachi to see him watching her and Neji coolly.

Sakura smiled a little devilishly, taking the delicate but deadly looking hand that was held before her, getting up and heading for the dance floor. Sakura smiled sweetly at Neji, her arms wrapping around his neck.

It was a slow song, so Neji and Sakura danced slowly, swaying to the measured beat. "it doesn't look like Itachi is very happy," Neji whispered, smirking smugly in Itachi's direction.

Sakura looked over to Itachi, seeing him sitting and watching them intently, one hand's fingers tapping lightly against the table. He didn't seem happy, but he didn't seem angry either; more of a, "you think you're clever bitch? Well you'll see" look going on as he smiled at them.

It seemed the smile was meant to be sweet, but it looked more deadly than anything.

Sakura gulped, looking back at Neji with a bit of fear, "yah…" she mumbled as the song stopped. Sakura quickly made her way back to her seat, making sure not to look at Itachi. She noticed that she needed to go to the toilet, so she got back up again and mumbled her need.

Her palms lay face down on the ring of the sink, looking in the mirror at herself, Sakura held back tears. She had really done it now, hadn't she? Plus she was probably getting all fucking emotional because she was going to start her period soon!

She nearly leaped into the air as she felt a hard, warm body press into the back of her. Looking into the mirror she could only see the side of someone, but a gasp broke free as the person revealed her their face, settling it on her shoulder.

Itachi smirked darkly at her, "Sakuraaaa…you have been a very _bad _girl. Time for punishment" He murmured silkily, one hand coming out in front of her, his index finger waggling about.

Before she knew it, he had taken hold of her, slamming her into the bathroom wall, his hands settling above her head. Sakura cried out, looking at him like she had stolen candy. She whimpered when he leaned forward, his long black bangs falling towards her face, tickling her cheeks.

"What do you say when you do something bad?" He asked, his lips barely grazing her right cheek as he pressed his crotch against her own. Sakura yelped, trying to look away but a hand came down to cup her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"Tut tut, you love to disobey me, don't you?" Itachi sighed, feeling her squirm as his belt pressed into her soft stomach. His lips travelled over her cheek, coming to the corner of her mouth before he slammed his lips against hers.

Even though Sakura kept telling herself she didn't want this, she couldn't deny the thrill that coursed through her blood as Itachi pressed his crotch against hers, or as his lips slammed against her own, the spark it ignited made Sakura give a moan.

Was she known to be a masochist? No, but it looks like she was turning into one as the walls uncomfortable pressure turned pleasurable.

Even though Sakura had never kissed before, she sure as hell was being very enthusiastic right now, as she kissed back almost ferociously, her arms wrapping around his neck, her nails digging into his smooth skin.

Itachi's tongue demanded entrance, which Sakura gladly gave. Moaning as his tongue wrestled with hers, Itachi's free hand brought Sakura's leg up and around his waist, grinding against her.

Sakura panted as Itachi parted, well, trying to pant but Itachi kept up his kisses, covering her mouth with his every few seconds, and Sakura loved it. Itachi broke away from her, watching as she slightly slid down the wall, groaning in want and reaching out to him.

If Itachi could, he would have gone back to her and given her what she wanted, but he was punishing her, not making her feel good; but as she lay there, whining for him and reaching out, his control nearly slipped and he just nearly walked up to her and fucked her senseless.

He breathed in, and then breathed back out, kneeling before her. He tucked a ringlet behind her ear, "Sakura that was your punishment, now come on, we must be going now," Itachi soothingly said.

He frowned as she curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her cheeks and her sobs starting, becoming louder with the second. Then he made out words, things like:

"Fucking bastard, how could you do that to me?"

"So evil, I hate you so much!"

Itachi sighed, picking her up gently, taking a hold of her wrists as she started to punch at his chest. "Sakura, you're staying at mine tonight" he cooed in her ear, nodding to the people at the table as a sign that he was leaving.

-------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: **XD Hope you liked…err…I'm really working myself on this story, but now I must stop for a bit and beta three chapters that I left, sorry Arwen-chan! XD but thank you for once again, helping me with this chapter! LOTS OF CREDIT TO ARWEN FOR LOADS OF IDEAS! R&R!

**Review replies:**

**Phantomica** – You know I love ya 3

**Gaarababe -** Thanks! xP

**Midnight-Miko66 – **Thank you soooo much for your comment! It meant so much, and helped a lot for me to write! I have no intention of not continuing 3

**sexxy-INU-tenshi – **Thanks 3

**animeaddict99** – Haha thanks a lot! I won't leave you hanging!

**Ivory Black aka Torri-Chiob – **Thank you, but no worries!

**BasicallyAnIdiot – **You weren't much help lol, but thanks for the "update part" I guess…XD

**CHICA DE LA LUNA FANTASMA** – Thanks hun!

**XUchihaSerenaX – **Aww thanks, that meant a lot!

**neo91** – Ne, I love you, you always review my stories! Love ya! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Jisatsu Baru**

**Summary: **Sakura lives with her poor mother, working at the local café for money, but when an opportunity arises for more money, will Sakura give herself away? ItaSaku AU

**Authors note: Muahaha! Arwen just took over this chapter. Okay, no I didn't, but Ellie went offline, and the last minute she sent me this chapter for me to upload.**

**Now, people, review this freakin' good story! IT ROCKS! I JUST LOVE IT!**

**Now, come on, don't be shy, review!**

**Rating: **Hard M, swearing, lemons later on along with everything else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three**

Sakura yawned, looking around the room in puzzlement, as she sat up and the covers pooled to her hips, she yelped and quickly grabbed them, covering herself. Her eyes narrowed, she didn't remember someone taking her clothes off, the only thing she remember was the kiss, then hitting Itachi, leaving and getting into the car, getting to Itachi's and then Itachi setting her in bed.

She would _definitely _talk to Itachi about that, well, when she found the god damn piss taker! Grumbling to herself, she looked around the room to make sure no one was there, and then got out of bed, looking around for clothes.

She found a long t-shirt of Itachi's, which she gladly took, walking out of the room and making her way down the hall, looking for the kitchen. She found the stairs, smiling to herself that at least she had found the stairs in this maze of a place!

She got to a large room, looking around she glanced at the doors that were in her sight, she quickly chose one and mentally patted herself on her back when she came into the kitchen.

Sakura looked around as she walked towards the fridge, getting out the carton of orange juice, then, finding the cupboard of glasses; she poured herself some, gulping it down. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sakura was a bit surprised she had woke up so late. It was 1:00pm, and Sakura was very curious to know where Itachi was.

Sighing, she travelled around the downstairs for a bit, before deciding to go upstairs and look around. She walked down a particularly dark corridor; glancing around herself she tried to keep in the middle of the hall.

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt something fall onto her shoulder, trying to jump back she would have screamed when the thing held her in place, if something at that moment had not covered her mouth!

She calmed down when she saw Sasuke's calm face, letting him pull her into his room.

Sakura pulled down the shirt with a blush, muttering under her breath about "rude Uchiha's".

Sasuke sat her down, taking a seat on his bed; he stared at her. "…What are you doing, wandering around these halls?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakura shrugged, leaning back, "I woke up and Itachi wasn't around, I didn't know what else to do." She answered.

Sasuke nodded, "Itachi will probably be back soon." Was all he said, his eyes holding hers. Sakura looked away nervously, "urm okay." She mumbled back; staring at her feet.

Sasuke let out a breath, "so, have you and Itachi fucked by any chance?" He asked emotionlessly. Sakura gasped in outrage, glowering at him. "Excuse me, Sasuke, but I think that is _none_ of your concern!" Sakura got even more annoyed when she was Sasuke's smirk.

She got up and stomped towards the door, growling when, once again, a hand stopped her. Pulling her down Sasuke sat her next to him with a chuckle. "Don't get so offended Sakura, I ask all his new…_friends_ that," the way Sasuke acted, you would think it rare to see him grin, but at that moment, he had a very amused grin on his face.

Sakura hit his arm, obviously not too hard because Sasuke gave a laugh, which was ended with snickering on Sasuke and Sakura's part.

Sakura gave Sasuke a thoughtful look, "you must be about my age, so, why are you living with your brother? From the looks of it, you're loaded!" Sakura beamed at him, watching his reaction closely.

Sasuke snorted at her beaming, "I do have my own house, I come here sometimes though, especially when I need Itachi to spar with." He stated, his elbows holding him up on the bed, his legs swung over the side of the bed.

Sakura nodded in understanding, "where do you live?" she enquired, Sasuke glanced at her. "I live 27 Sloane avenue, you?" He asked. Sakura nervously glanced at him, "I…live number 13 churchward house SW12." Sakura answered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I've heard some good stuff about that place," he joked, Sakura twitched, "yeah well, that's why I'm doing this with Itachi." She sighed. Sasuke nodded, absently staring out of his window when he heard a car pull up. "it seems aniki is home." He commented, looking at Sakura.

They awaited Itachi's arrival; they knew he would come here as he could sense both Sasuke and Sakura. Once he did, he was a bit shocked to see Sasuke and Sakura together, let alone getting on. Sasuke normally hated the women he brought home.

Itachi stared at the two, "you two seem to be getting on." He observed as Sakura gave a meek smile and Sasuke smirked. "Sakura, come. You must be hungry." He remarked, turning around and sauntering out. Sakura got up off the bed, nodding to Sasuke before hurrying out.

When Sakura got down to the kitchen, she was surprised to see food already sitting there for her. Itachi beckoned her over as he was already sitting down eating. Sakura sat down across from him, a little conscious of sitting in a pair of panties and t-shirt.

She couldn't deny her hunger though, so she tucked into her food, not aware of Itachi's gaze.

Sakura faltered in bringing the fork of food into her mouth, something was _touching _her foot! She ignored it the first time, thinking it was her imagination. But then, it stayed there, moving a little!

She looked at Itachi with a glare, "what the _hell, _Itachi?" She said, moving her foot. Itachi gave her a baffled look, "I beg your pardon?" He answered, poker-faced.

Sakura growled at him, "Don't play stupid with me! Man, do you _shave? _You have one hair foot!" She mumbled, cursing under her breath. Itachi raised an eyebrow, "please _do _tell me what you're talking about?" he drawled, leaning forward.

Sakura frowned, and then gave a small "eep" sound as she felt something wet touch her thought, god, was something _licking _her? Looking under the table, she blushed in embarrassment, and then scowled. "You could have told me you had a dog!" she sighed in frustration, picking up her fork and eating some more.

Itachi gave her an amused smile, "you never asked." He to, picked up his fork and started to eat, watching Sakura closely. Sakura looked down at her food, "can you stop staring at me?" She asked with fake sweetness.

Itachi gave a small chuckle, "I was just admiring your swallowing techniques." He gave another chuckle as she choked on her food, Sakura snarled at him, "why you! I should SO hit you for that!" She gave him an evil smile, sending chakra to her foot, she kicked him under the table, but she never gave a satisfied smile, instead, her eyes widened.

Itachi had disappeared, reappearing behind Sakura, his hand brushing her hair to the other side of her neck, lips ghosting over her skin, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, blossom." He silkily murmured, biting softly into her skin.

Sakura shivered, moving away from him, "It-Itachi…I need some clothes" she whispered, staring at the floor. Itachi shook his head, "you do not need clothes for today, I will take you shopping tomorrow, but, for today, we will be staying in. if you like, we can go to the indoor swimming pool or Jacuzzi, and then we are watching movies.

Sakura gave him a confused look, "why do you want to do that?" she asked, he had literally bought her, so why would he want to do things like that?

"Sometimes, you just want to relax." He said softly, walking out of the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura changed into her bikini, Itachi had driven her quickly over to her flat, letting her collect a few clothes and bikini.

Walking out of the dressing room, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, making her way to where Itachi had pointed the Jacuzzi room to be. Once she was inside of the room, she hung her towel up, before making her way to the Jacuzzi, glancing at Itachi.

Her steps slowed to a stop at the edge of the Jacuzzi, staring at Itachi. He had his eyes closed, he looked so calm and at peace with himself. At that moment, Sakura felt something for Itachi, perhaps it was admiration of his beauty, but, it went a little deeper. Perhaps she was being silly?

"Are you going to stand there and stare all day, or are you going to come in?" Itachi's cold voice took her out of her musings, glaring at him she stormed into the Jacuzzi, giving him a splash of the water.

Itachi watched her with mirth, turning the button on beside him so the water started bubbling. Sakura sat back, closing her eyes and also relaxing.

She startled when she felt something near her, eyes snapping open they stared into Itachi's who was hovering over her. When his head tilted downwards, and she felt his lips roving over her wet skin, Sakura's eyes shut tightly, her body tensing.

She knew she couldn't stop it, after all, this _is _what he bought her for, and at least he wasn't an ugly perverted old man! Trying to relax, it didn't take long until Sakura liked Itachi's ministrations.

Still, she didn't relax that much, she still didn't want this, even if it _did _feel good. but something inside of her snapped, struggling against him she tried to get his lips to stop wandering over her skin, getting the water everywhere at the same time!

Itachi grabbed onto her arms, stopping her movement, he glared at her. "Sakura, you _know _our agreement." He calmly said, watching her fearful face. Sakura looked down, "I…know" she said quietly, looking up at him and shyly connecting their lips together.

Itachi kissed her back lightly, pulling her arms to wrap around his back, his own hands holding onto her thighs. Sakura moaned softly, her hands running up and down his back as his travelled up her sides.

Itachi's tongue ran along her upper lip, Sakura didn't waste time; she immediately gave him entrance, feeling his soft sigh against her lips. His hands travelled along her sidesas his tongue explored the crevices of her mouth.

Itachi sighed against her lips, breaking away from her, sitting down he pulled her into his lap so her back was to him. Sakura looked back at him in perplexedly, Itachi said nothing, and instead he kissed her cheek before laying his head back.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura cursed as she tried to get her pants on, she was still quite wet and her trousers were being a nuisance! Scowling, she grabbed her towel to dry her legs off, stopping when she heard someone enter the room.

Dropping the towel, Sakura tried to get her pants back on as fast as she could. Obviously, by the feet that were now in her sight, she didn't do it quickly enough. Her eyes travelled up the person, to see a smirking Sasuke.

"No wonder Itachi didn't reject you, you're a hot babe," he joked. Sakura fumed, yelling at him, "GET OUT, GET OUT!" Throwing random things at him, Sasuke ran out of the room, Sakura could still hear him chuckling when he was half way down the hall!

When Sakura DID get her PJ's on, she silently walked back down to the living room, to where Itachi sat waiting for her. "Hurry up then, we shall watch Godfather." Itachi commented, sitting back on the sofa. Sakura nodded, sitting next to him with her feet on the sofa.

Curling up beside Itachi, she hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder, one arm swung over his abs. Itachi said nothing, instead he wrapped an arm around her waist, turning on the movie and sipping on his coke.

Half way through the movie, Sakura started thinking about what her friend's names meant. Letting her hands sit themselves on Itachi's thigh, she pulled herself up, glancing at Itachi with a grin, "your name means weasel, you weasel!" She giggled.

Itachi glared at her out of the corner of his eye, "and what of it?" He said with a hint of a dangerous note. Sakura giggled again, leaning her forehead on his, not even realising she had, "Neji means screw!" She laughed out loud.

Itachi pursed his lips, "well, then he can go and _Neji _himself, can't he?" Sakura laughed harder at what Itachi said, before it was cut off by Itachi's lips on hers. She yelped in surprise when Itachi roughly pushed her under him, one of his hands on her cheek, the other holding on the arm of the sofa for support.

Sakura kissed back timidly, a heavy flash staining her cheeks as Itachi pulled away, staring down at her intensely. Sakura gave a small smile, glancing at the TV screen. Pulling Itachi down, so he was on his side, Sakura snuggled against him, closing her eyes.

With a yawn and a small smile she mumbled, "You're not _that _bad, Itachi" happily, before drifting off to sleep.

Itachi stared at her sleeping form impassively, "what a foolish girl." He murmured, switching off the TV and picking Sakura up, taking her up to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: **Sorry this was so short, but when I was writing it, it seemed long hehe XD the next update will probably be quite away's away from now, as I need to update my ItaSasu, but you never know ;) R&R PLEASE! Hmm…yah xD

**Review replies:**

**Phantomica** – You know I love ya 33

**CHICA DE LA LUNA FANTASMA – **n.n thank you for your reviews!**  
neo91 – **hehe thanks kiss 3 XD

**Burned Red. – **O.o what?

**BasicallyAnIdiot – **It helped a little, thank you

**Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm – **Thank you! I appreciate it!

**Gaarababe - **Thanks, mind telling me the gons? XD

**Ivory Black aka Torri-Chiobie – **XD Yah

**XUchihaSerenaX – **I love all your reviews 3 thanks ever so much!

**sexxy-INU-tenshi – **XD well, you shall see!

**animeaddict99 – **Everyone wishes they were Sakura 3 haha


	4. Evil men and money!

**Jisatsu Baru**

**Summary: **Sakura lives with her poor mother, working at the local café for money, but when an opportunity arises for more money, will Sakura give herself away? ItaSaku AU

**Authors note: **Another chapter…where have all my reviewers gone? ;; I feel so deprived…

**Chapter four**

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed in boredom, flicking through the channels, nothing was ever good on! "Hey, Sasuke, can't we go out or something?" She muttered, gazing at his face. Sasuke shook his head, "Itachi would kinda get pissed off. Not that I care, but I do not really want to go out." He uttered, smirking when Sakura scowled at him.

Sakura's scowl faltered as her eyes wandered over Sasuke's now exposed chest and muscled legs, he had been underneath the blanket when he had gotten too hot, exposing himself to her and the room. Sasuke sneered at her, "See something you like doll?" He chuckled when a flush formed from under her top to the top of her head.

Sakura lay down, still blushing. "Ye-yeah, like I would want a guy like you anyway." She muttered. Sasuke crawled over to her, so he was hovering above her, tilting his head down so he could breathe in her ear sexily, "sure about that?" Then moving so he could stare into her eyes; simpering.

Sakura pushed herself more into the couch, looking away from the handsome Uchiha, "Itachi would go mad if he could see us now." Sakura whispered, looking back into the now annoyed looking face of Sasuke.

"Itachi wouldn't care, he and I have the same outlook on women, and they are only good as whores and mothers," Sasuke stated, leaning down so their noses touched. Sakura glared at him, pushing him off of her and standing up with a huff, "how dare you, barbarian!" She yelled, anger flaring in her eyes.

Sasuke stood with his arms crossed, watching her emotionlessly. "Want to prove your worth, Sakura-san?" he challenged, staring at her square in the eye. Sakura glowered at him, "Bring it on!" She said, confident in her abilities.

Sasuke turned away, walking into the hallway, and then coming back with a box. Setting the box on the floor, he then went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of sake and a glass, walking back in he sat next to the box, opening it up and setting what looked like a chessboard up.

Sakura frowned, kneeling next to Sasuke, "what're you doing?" she asked, watching as Sasuke sat up, pouring the sake out into the glass.

"For someone who is supposed to be clever, you sure don't seem it." He smirked as she made an enraged noise at the back of her throat. "Now, every time you lose a piece, you have to drink a glass of sake." He explained calmly.

Sakura nodded her head; hey she wasn't going to back down!

10 pieces short and 10 glasses of sake later, Sakura was pretty damn drunk. Sasuke wasn't looking too good either; he had 13 pieces missing, and was tipsy.

Gazing at the giggling and red Sakura, Sasuke leaned forward to brush Sakura's bangs out of her eyes. They stared into each other's eyes, leaning closer and closer…

Sakura gasped softly when their lips connected, feeling his hand move to the back of her head, pushing her forward so she was slightly laying on him. Sasuke deepened the kiss, feeling Sakura moan against his lips.

Sasuke's other hand moved down her side, fingers tracing over her back lightly. Sakura's own hands wrapping around his neck, the alcohol making her forget about everything but Sasuke and the passionate kiss.

Sasuke laid her down on the floor; hovering above her he nipped at her bottom lip, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Sakura groaned, arching up against him, her tongue playing with his own.

"It seems you two have gotten cosy." Itachi's voice had Sakura scrambling to get away, Sasuke calmly getting up. Sakura stared at Itachi as he walked towards her, grabbing her arm.

Sakura watched as the room spun a little, whimpering softly when he dragged her out of the room. "Itachi…I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't know…" she struggled to find the right words. Looking back at Sasuke, she frowned when he smirked at her, looking at her as if she was gonna get it bad.

Itachi stopped when he got to his room, throwing Sakura on the bed he watched her silently. Sakura shifted so she sat with her legs crossed, staring at Itachi.

He stood with his hands in his pockets, still watching her. "…What gave you the idea that you could do anything with another man?" He asked.

Sakura fidgeted, "I didn't mean to, Sasuke didn't either! We were drunk and it just…happened. It was only a kiss, it'll never happen again!" she mumbled quickly, looking away from him.

She perked up some, "do you have music somewhere, so I can dance? You need to lighten up a little Itachi!" she giggled, getting up and staggering over to him. She gasped when he pulled her to him, glaring at her.

"Do not act so childishly, Sakura." He stated before shoving her away from him. Sakura giggled, stepping back slightly, "what're you going to do, punish me?"

Itachi sneered at her, "not today," he blankly answered; walking out and leaving her to get some much needed sleep.

Sakura yawned as the afternoon breeze passed her by. Walking around, she looked at the many people, shops and houses with curiousity. She had woken up to an empty house, so of course she was going to go out and explore!

Though she had a bad hangover…

_Keep in back of mind, hit Sasuke for making trouble!_

She sighed, bringing her hair to her left shoulder, some bangs covering half of her face. She was walking around, still being able to see Itachi's house as it was so big; the biggest on the street.

She moved over to the railings to her right, leaning on them and staring down at the field of wild flowers and tall grass. She turned around, letting her elbows rest on the railings. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a warm hand settle on her wrist.

Looking up in bewilderment, she saw Sasuke staring at her emotionlessly. "Sa-Sasuke, I didn't expect you to be around here…" she trailed off, surprised.

Sasuke gave her a small smirk, "Sakura, I was just looking for you, actually." He stated rather calmly.

Sakura gave him a sceptical look, "and why is that?" she queried, a little suspicious at the powerful mans bland statement.

Sasuke let go of her arm, his thumb pointing at the house. "Itachi wants to see you." He walked off, knowing she would follow. He was surprised she hadn't tried to kill him yet for what had happened earlier on.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura blinked at Itachi as he counted the money, automatically her tongue skimmed her lower lip; she had never seen so much money!

When she summoned the power to draw her eyes away from the wad of money, she saw Itachi watching her with mild amusement. She flushed, looking away from his handsome features she settled her eyes on Ino whom was sitting next to Shikamaru, smiling at her.

She turned her head back to Itachi when she felt something being placed in her hand, his larger hand softly closing the fingers of her other hand over the money. "That should do you for a bit." Itachi said monotonously, pulling his hand away.

Sakura looked down, staring with awe at the money that lay in her hand. There was definitely more than £2,000; cash.

She swallowed, trying to get rid of the dryness in her throat. Nodding her head, she smiled at him, only getting a blank stare in return. Remembering what Ino had told her, she quickly leaned down, kissing Itachi on the cheek.

She pulled away slowly, and then hurried out of the room. She would have to go visit her mother today, and give all the money to her.

Obviously, she didn't need money, as she stayed with Itachi all the time now, almost never at home and what, she had only been Itachi's…whore for a couple of days!

She told Naruto as she passed him in the hallway to tell Itachi that she'd be back for dinner, she just needed to go to her mother's to drop the money off.

As she walked down the street until she got to the bus stop, she hummed to herself with a smile.

_Mother is going to be so happy! And perhaps I can even take Hanako to Itachi's house for a while! _

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura smiled as she got off the bus, quickly hurrying to her house that was across the street.

Once she got safely across the street and in front of the entrance of her house, she quickly got out her key and opened the door, not noticing the bad karma around her house. Taking off her shoes she quickly ran down the stairs, shouting her sister and mother's name.

"Hey come on guys! No time for hide and seek, I got some great news!" She yelled happily, grinning.

Her grin soon faded when she couldn't hear anything, frowning slightly, she slowly walked into the hall way. "Mum? Hanako?" She was met with the sound of creaking steps.

Quickly moving towards the stairs, she stared in shock and fear at the man that had haunted her.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." The man sneered, the smell of alcohol drifted down to her, making her nose scrunch up in distaste. The hand that held the money trembled as she backed away.

"what…what are you doing here…?" She whispered in fear, shuddering as she backed into a wall.

The man slowly made his way down to her, grinning evilly. "I came to say hello to my favourite little girl of course! Looks like you have a good job, with all that money. Why don't you be a good girl and give daddy the money?" He moved so he could hold her hand in fake gentleness.

When Sakura heard a cry she looked up to see her battered mother struggling to come down the stairs, her little sister hiding behind her.

Authors note: Evil cliff hanger? : I'm so sorry for the delay! I just haven't been in the mood to write! Things have been a bit rough, but I'm all good now! I don't know when the next update will be, hopefully soon, ne? XDXD

IT FEELS WAY TOO GOOD TO GET A CHAPTER DONE! XDXD

**Mksanime: **Dumbarse, there ain't a lemon yet, and no there isn't gonna be one anytime soon! Well, perhaps in chapter 7 or 8

**UchihaSakura87: **I'm honored! Truly! XD I haven't got much confidence in my writing, but your review really made me feel good, thank you ever so much!

**Theoneandonlydarkpowderpuff: **Aww thanks! I'm not that awesome XD; Mitsuki and Leafy are way better than me XDXD

**Lenore 2410: **That's really cute, thanks!

**XUchihaSakuraX: **Thank you! XD My good friend Arwen helps a lot with ideas ;D

**Nomi Malone: **Wahaha I would looove to have more reviews, yeah probably they are lazy P thanks!

**Miakoda13: **Probably when I get time and ideas D

**Chica De La Luna Fantasma: **Yes, Neji means screw .

**MitsukiShiroi: **. Thank you…and what the hell are you saying! YOU'RE A WAY BETTER WRITE THAN ME!

**Phantomica: **My yarou 3 love you Arwen-chan! 3 3


	5. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! D

I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT OVER A _HUNDRED _REVIEWS! OH MY GOD I'VE NEVER GOTTEN OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS BEFORE! O

Thank you so much! To all my fans I love you all so much! 3 thank you _so_ much!

I want to say a big thanks to Siiy and Sakura-chan, me loves you two loads 3 3

Well yeah, this post is well I gotta tell you stuff lol.

First off, do people even look at my LJ? I'm going to be putting updates of what I'm doing there and statuses of my stories, so you should look. But if you don't have a LJ account and I don't add you as a friend, then you can't. Just comment though, okay 3?

Well I just came here to say, I'm getting a job for the summer, I start next week. And that means bad news for everyone because I probably won't be able to get one update in within those 6 weeks. That why's I'm trying to write now, I've got four pages done of the chapter so far, just a bit more ;-;.

Also, I want to make an album for this story. I mean, could people review telling me what songs remind them of this story please? Songs always give me _so _much inspiration it's unbelievable. Like my Itachi/Sasuke, it's all based on songs XD.

Well thank you for your time, and please, TELL ME THE SONGS!

THANKS AGAIN 3!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	6. The real chapter 5 Jealousy?

Jisatsu Baru

**Jisatsu Baru**

**Summary: **Sakura lives with her poor mother, working at the local café for money, but when an opportunity arises for more money, will Sakura give herself away? ItaSaku AU

**Authors note: **Wow, so many reviews! It's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story! You don't know how much that means to me! Thank you! 3

**Chapter 5 **

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! I'VE HAD THIS CHAPTER SITTING ABOUT FOR LIKE A YEAR, ME THINKING I UPLOADED IT! HAAHAH ITS BEEN A LONG TIME FOLKS, IM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO HAHA. **

**--**

Sakura was known for her quick thinking, but this time, she struggled to think, let alone say something. Her father had always scared her; he had left her mother when she had given birth to Hanako.

Sakura and her mother was relieved when he had left, but Sakura always knew her mother held a soft spot for him, they had been married for a long time and Sakura supposed her mother would always love him, no matter how bad he treated her.

"Sakura?! Hurry up and give me the money!" her father seethed, making Sakura flinch and whimper, trembling.

That voice in her head made her stop for a moment. She had always called that voice inner Sakura, and most of the time she was annoying.

**What are you doing you fool!? Beat the shit out of this arsehole! He's fucking drunk; you could beat his arse into the ground!!**

This time, the voice was right. She had taken karate lessons when she was younger, and her dad wasn't especially strong, definitely not when he was drunk.

Sakura schooled her face into a blank mask, "father, I'm not scared of you anymore!" She sneered, eyes reflecting her determination and strong-will.

Her father gave her one of those smiles he had always reserved for her when he would take her out, when he wasn't drunk and he was happy, cooing over her mother and calling Sakura his pink-haired princess.

She didn't waver this time, she knew the extent of his niceness, and she shook her head. When she heard his growl, instinct told her to move swiftly out of the way of the punch she hardly saw.

Apparently, inner Sakura was wrong; her father had seemed to get stronger over the years. His kick took her by surprise, eyes widening as she hunched over, desperately trying to breathe.

He laughed at her as she heard her mother scream her name, yelling at her father to stop. She cried out as she was hauled up by her hair, eyes slightly watering as she breathed heavily, looking up into dark eyes with her own watering ones.

"You're a weakling!" her father slurred, throwing her into the wall. He then proceeded to grip her arm so forcefully; bruises were already growing on her flawless skin.

She bit her lip so hard she felt it throb and blood slowly drip from the small wound, she twisted out of his grip, trying to upper cut him, but failed as he gripped her hand in his larger one.

The rest was like a blur, she felt the punches her father dealt to her face only slightly, she got in a few good punches, but it seemed it didn't faze him in the least.

She slumped to the ground from his last punch, staring at him with tears running down her cheeks. The money, by now was scattered across the floor. She saw him slowly walk towards her, and then, his leg was moving, aiming for her abdomen.

She closed her eyes, still hearing her mother screaming and her little sister wailing. She frowned, why couldn't she feel that familiar feeling of not being able to breathe, the pain of being kicked? Why had it suddenly gone silent?

Slowly, she cracked an eye open, only to open the other quickly in shock. Her father was on the floor, his eyes holding fear, blood running down his lip.

She turned her head to see the figure of Itachi as he stared at her with a raced eyebrow. "Sakura, sorry I didn't get here sooner." He said simply, walking towards her, though it was more like he was floating with the way he walked.

He bent down and picked her up gently. Weakly, her arms slid around his neck, whimpering silently as some of her bruises and cuts were pressed against. "Shikamaru, get rid of this man for me." Itachi murmured, looking at the money.

"You want to leave the money here for your mother?" He asked, at her nod he walked towards the door, looking back at Sakura's sobbing mother. "Here's some money to pay for the damage this man caused." He left some money on the counter before walking out, leaving Shikamaru to deal with the man.

Once he got inside of his car, he nodded to Sasuke to drive. He looked down at Sakura, her eyes downcast. "What just happened?" He asked softly, one hand slowly running through her hair.

Sakura sniffed, "he's my father. A drunkard." Was all she said, unconsciously snuggling closer to Itachi's warmth; making Itachi's lips curve into a half smile.

He nodded, "very well. Once you're back at my house I can get you cleaned up." She supposed the conversation was over.

**You got owned!**

'_oh shut you stupid inner voice, don't make me kill you.' _

She was left with silence.

--

When they got back to Itachi's house, he carried her to his bathroom and set her on the toilet. He got out a few things for her cuts, cleaning them and then putting a bandage over them. He put on a special cream for her bruises, making her wince slightly.

"The bruises should be gone by tomorrow." He stated, washing his hands and then putting the stuff away.

"Itachi-kun…how did you know where to find me, let alone know to come?" She asked timidly.

Itachi stared at her, "Ino told me the directions, I came because I was going to pick you up and take you straight to dinner, I suppose I'll just get one of the maids to cook dinner." He answered, softly taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

"I got Ino to go shopping for you, here, wear this tonight." He showed her a simple white dress that looked innocent enough. "Arigato…" She whispered, moving to hug him lightly.

Itachi patted her head softly before moving out of the room, intending on getting some dinner cooked.

--

The week past slowly, the only things Sakura could really do was go out with Itachi or go shopping with Ino. She hadn't seen Neji since she had gotten her money, but she didn't mind much.

She had found a little out about Itachi, but not much. He was still the mystery of the century to her.

It was now the day they were going to go down to the beach! Sakura was getting her things ready, while Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru waited for her. Finally, she got everything ready and ran downstairs, grinning at her friends.

"Let's go!" She yelled, definitely happy about going. She hadn't done much and going to the beach sounded like such fun!

Itachi led them outside and they all got into their cars, Naruto was riding with Ino and Shikamaru while Sasuke rode with Itachi and Sakura.

Sakura got her sunglasses on and got the window down, her long hair blowing with the wind.

"Sasuke, is Gaara-san still coming to pick up those katana's?" Itachi asked, glancing at Sasuke through the mirror.

"Yeah, he's coming on Monday, I should think." Sasuke murmured, looking out of the car window, absently watching people pass in a blur.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Itachi questioningly. "Katana's? Gaara? What, do you own a business for swords or something?"

"Weapons." Itachi corrected her, smirking playfully. She slapped his knee lightly, pouting cutely. She crossed her arms over her chest, bobbing her head to the music.

--

Sakura squealed as Itachi splashed her with the cold water, her pink bikini doing nothing to save her. She scowled and then splashed back, giggling as she hit Itachi in the face. Everyone was in the sea, Naruto was arguing with Sasuke as they both dunked each other under the water and Ino and Shikamaru were making out.

She gasped when Itachi suddenly disappeared; she looked around, eyes narrowing. "Oh no you don't, Itachi!" Sakura mumbled to herself, quickly moving from her spot. She yelped loudly, feeling a hand grab the back of her bikini bottoms, pulling so she came against a smooth, hard chest.

She inhaled sharply as she felt Itachi's other free hand slowly make its way up her belly. "You know, I really think we should copy Ino and Shikamaru. Just make it more….sensual." Itachi whispered huskily in her ear, making Sakura breathe in heavily.

He nipped at her ear, leaving little angry marks on her skin. Sakura turned around in his grip, staring into his emotionless eyes before closing her own and leaning up, kissing him softly on the lips.

_Okay this is fine, this feels fine…it feels rather good, actually. This is my…__**job **__I have to do this…_

Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck, hardly feeling the cold water anymore. When she felt Itachi's tongue probing against her lips, she let slip a moan and opened her mouth to him.

She pulled back, panting against his panting lips. "You're so cute when you blush." He stated, before wickedly plunging her under the water. When Sakura came up, she screamed in absolute fury, anger rolling off of her in waves, literally!

"Itachi!" She yelled, looking around for him. He was nowhere in site! _And I was just getting used to the idea of being his fuck toy! _

She got out of the water, scowling. She plopped down on her towel, deciding to get a suntan. She kept a close eye on everybody though, smiling and giggling here and there when Naruto did something funny or just plain stupid.

She frowned as she sat up abruptly, watching a few beautiful girls go talk to Itachi. They giggled and swooned, playing with his hair while cooing.

Sakura growled lowly when Itachi let it happen, he was just sitting there, in the water, letting those girls do it to him, and with a smirk!

Sakura got up and walked away briskly, heading towards the car park. She blocked out the sounds of Naruto's shouts and Ino's whining. She just kept moving. Okay, so maybe she was acting a little selfish, a tad bratty, but really, _why _in the world would he let girls do that, let alone stay around them!

And that's when she felt the large, familiar hand on her shoulder, spinning her around and crushing her against a firm chest.

AN: Ah sorry about the late update, I have no inspiration for this fic! And I'm really thinking about maybe ending it with SasuSaku; we'll just have to see. Once I'm finished with this story, I'm going to submit my best and favourite story yet! Vampire's Lust. ItaSaku of course, a little SasuSaku but well…you'll understand when you read it! XD


End file.
